


[Podfic] Inches and Miles

by EmilianaDarling



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: (of a sort), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Political Alliances, Politics, Prostitution, Sex as a Bargaining Chip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Edmund's recollection of an 'incident' with a Terebinthian ambassador."</p><p>[Originally posted on Livejournal on April 10, 2011.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Inches and Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inches and Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102310) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> So I figured it was about time to update my podfic archiving on AO3. :3 This piece was originally posted at [my livejournal](http://emilianadarling.livejournal.com/4866.html) on February 9, 2011. The audio quality isn't quite up to my new standards (and this one doesn't even have a podbook or cover D:), but I'd like to have all of my podfics archived here for completion purposes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author:** [Trojie  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie) **Reader:** Emiliana Darling  
 **Length:** 00:43:27  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inches-and-miles) at the Audiofic Archive


End file.
